It Never Ends
by Selene7
Summary: The tale of Thendel, a child born in Bree to a native mother and Gondorian father. Her quest to learn who she is, along with Everard Took the hobbit and two elves Rynfuin and Collach. Please R&R there are more chapters to come.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
Lord of the Rings and any associated books are the property of Tolkien Enterprises. I do not gain profit from this and write only for my enjoyment and that of other fans. Various characters however are the property of respective people and permission was granted to use them. 


	2. Chapter One Leaving

Growing up with eleven other children is never an easy thing to do, especially when those children aren't your siblings. To Thendel they may as well have been complete strangers and they snubbed her thus. From the age of two she grew up with her mother's older sister, Mandolay, and her husband.  
  
Her own parents had died when she was younger of an illness that resulted from living in squalor. The sickness took very little time to take hold and it wasn't long before the tiny babe's cries were heard from passer-bys on the street. Resting in the crook of her dead mother's arms, her own body shaking from the illness, Thendel whimpered with pain. Her hand was held tightly in her mother's red, raw one and was being crushed.  
  
Raising dark eyes to those who found her the babe stopped whimpering to raise her voice in one keening wail as she was taken from her parents. Hands once soft and smooth, now as red as her parents stretched out beseechingly before she whispered hoarsely, "Mama."  
  
The marks on her hands had never faded as she grew older and she was taunted ceaselessly by her cousins. Only her dark eyes seemed unchanged by the illness though they burnt with a feverish light from then on. Her body, unable to recover fully, remained tiny and in almost all senses stunted. She barely reached the shoulder of her youngest cousin who was himself small for 15 years of age. Her hair that once showed the promise of sun- kissed blonde locks now darkened like her demeanour into a mass of brown curls.  
  
When she reached the age of twenty one, a respectable age in the small village she lived, Thendel made the resolve to leave. Having no prospects of marriage nor wishing for them she saw little to keep her in the village that had been her birthplace and that which had taken her parents so cruelly from her. With no thought as to where she was headed the young woman slipped from her aunt's home carrying little else than a grey woollen blanket from the back closet and the staff one of her cousins had whittled away at into a spiralling vine up a branch. Food had yet to enter her naive mind.  
  
Dusk fell and with it the white mist that embraced the night in its cloying, damp tendrils, drifting through the outlying forests and fields. Wisps of mist tugged at her clothes, dampening the mass of curls on her head and plastering them to her skin, irritating trickles ran down her back. Wet, miserable and now hungry but still determined to leave the young girl settled down amongst the bracken lining the path she took. Wrapping herself tightly in the blanket she settled down to sleep, aware already of the dangers she faced as the staff was clutched tightly in her small red hands.  
  
The moon had reached its zenith when she awoke to a sound. Something she couldn't quite place. Her hold on the staff tightening she stood up and walked forward boldly. A vulnerable, small creature struck with the moonlight that glistened through the mists. But her eyes blazed brightly as she hit the bottom of the staff on the ground and her face glowed with anger.  
  
"Come forth that I might see you, scum." She said firmly, though she shook at the tenacity of her words. Light, gay laughter reached her ears and from the shadows stepped two elves. One dark-haired and pale, the other blonde and fair. Amusement was writ on their features as they slowly circled her.  
  
"What do you make of this cousin of mine?" The dark-haired one asked his voice like a purring whisper, like smoke drifting across the sky in a still morning. Starlight shone in his eyes and moonlight on his hair as he stopped before her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I know not what to make of it cousin, though I do now a child such as this should be abed at this time of night." The blonde one crowed merrily. He was the day to his cousin's night, a fresh breeze on a balmy summer day. The sunlight reached his eyes and warmed the girl-woman up with his gaze. She blushed brightly but stood firm.  
  
"I am no child; though I may appear so." Thendel's face grew proud as she continued, "I am all of one and twenty."  
  
Laughter greeted her statement and the dark one brought his face closer to hers before whispered breathily, "In good sooth, you are still but a child, little one." Placing one hand over his breast his gaze intensified, "For here you are not yet grown."  
  
"Nor in mind it may seem, for who would step out with a challenge when orcs and other fell beasts stalk these lands." The blonde one chuckled softly, his eyes never leaving his cousin. "Let alone two elvish brethren on search for such beasts."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders defensively Thendel turned to leave, one restraining hand on her shoulder spun her back around. "Never turn your back on an enemy, Min Tithen" the dark one scolded gently. Shifting the cloak he wore slightly, the elf revealed a sword hanging at his side. Moonlight caught the blade causing it to shine with a deadly light. This was one elf used to his own way, and crossed at other's peril.  
  
"So what would you have me do, master elf? Leave you to return to my rest backwards?" The blonde one laughed again, heartily and merrily. Full of mirth at the girl-woman's words. His eyes lit up with delight and he clapped his fingers together lightly.  
  
"Ah, the mysterious one has humour has she not cousin?" Nodding his head in assent the dark-haired elf released Thendel from his grip and dropped his arms to his side. Cool and calm again his face shared none of his brethren's pleasure. Stiff and silent he retreated into the shadows, leaving Thendel with the blonde elf.  
  
"My cousin, R?nfuin, will take first watch this night, sleep Min Tithen for you have much too learn in the morning." The blonde elf whispered soothingly as he led the girl-woman back too where she had slept so deeply before. His voice drifted into a crooning murmur as he sang softly, lying down to join her in the heather. The broken heather smelt nice as she curled herself tightly up into a ball. Behind her the blonde elf sighed deeply in the moonlit night before falling asleep himself. ----  
  
Thendel awoke to the brisk smell of dawn, though the mist was still heavy over the land it had lifted somewhat during the early hours of the morning. Breathing deeply she relished its smell, the smell of freedom. This, strangely, was mixed with the smell of tart apples and bread. Shaking her head in confusion she sat up to see the dark elf, R?nfuin, sitting opposite her. The food was spread out on the ground between them both and R?nfuin was eating sedately one of the apples.  
  
"You may have some if you like Min Tithen, they are good. The apples are not yet ripe but their bitterness is a good way to shake off one's remaining fatigue." A slight smile tugged at the corner's of his mouth as he said this. He knew that, to most, he was considered as acerbic as the apple he ate.  
  
Reaching for one, Thendel returned the smile thankfully. She had never felt hunger like this before and her stomach ached for food. There came a brief shout from the shrubbery surrounding them and the blonde elf leapt out, his bow drawn and aimed straight for R?nfuin's breast. Startled, Thendel reached for her staff and stood rapidly. Her instincts on high alert she backed away from the two cousins.  
  
"You are trying to poison her cousin!" The blonde elf said accusingly, his body trembling with rage. Holding his hands out in appeasement the dark elf stood up with all the grace of a stretching feline. "If any wanted to kill Min Tithen, dear Collach it would have been you. I had noticed your bow was trained on her all night."  
  
Shocked beyond belief Thendel froze, her instincts now screamed at her to leave, to do something, to move at least. But she had turned numb, her mind had shut down and she could only shake her head over and over again. The apple in her hand slipped to the ground and before she realised what was happening an arrow was aimed straight for her, the bow taught and waiting to sing.  
  
Then, not knowing what she was doing she flicked the bottom of her staff out at the blonde elf's bow. The connection caused the arrowhead to snap clean off and she dropped the staff like a hot cake.  
  
"If you disarm yourself during battle Min Tithen there is no point in fighting. Is there?" Collach asked calmly, picking up and pocketing the arrowhead. Patting it carefully he turned his attention to R?nfuin. "We know she can handle herself, unless she becomes sorry for hurting her opponent again, but she failed our little test."  
  
The dark elf was shaking his head sadly, as though disappointed in the human girl. Picking up the bread he thrust it into her arms before retrieving his weapons. Then without a word, he turned his back and made his way to the path. He melted into the shadows until only a flicker of light from the tip of his sword could be seen.  
  
Retrieving her own weapon, for that was what it was to her now, Thendel held the bread close to her chest and moved swiftly after the silent, dark elf. He proved elusive however and she had almost given up hope of finding him again before she caught sight of something. It was akin to starlight in the soft gloom of the forest and with a beating heart she hurried over.  
  
R?nfuin was sitting on a moss covered log, his knees raised up and his arms crossed in front of them. He had his chin rested in his leather-clad knees and his face was one of pensive defeat. The look seemed so out of place on him that she immediately dropped before him, heedless of the dampness slowly seeping through her own pants. Soft curls fell over her face as she held one red hand up to the elf above her. Her body raked with sobs as she knelt there for so long that the sun was almost fading once more.  
  
R?nfuin's smooth, white hand covered her own rough one and smoothed the palms with his fingertips. Raising dark eyes, burning and glowing like a thunder-storm Thendel managed to whisper,  
  
"May I call you father?"  
  
R?nfuin uttered not a word, although he continued to stroke the girl- woman's hands with his own. Unsure of herself she managed to stutter,  
  
"O, only y, y, you remind me so, so much of him. A, and I th, thought."  
  
"You remember so long ago Min Tithen?" R?nfuin asked softly, his soft purring voice like warm velvet to her ears.  
  
"It is not so easy to forget the one's you live R?nfuin, I remember so much about him."  
  
"Tell me then, tell me what you remember."  
  
"I remember his eyes, they were so like mine. Dark and stormy yet holding so much love and warmth that sometimes looking into them it was like falling only there were strong hands guiding you down. His hair was dark as well, like the tumble of a waterfall on a night without moonlight. Black liquid, so soft and caressing. I used to twist my little hands in his hair as he carried me about on his shoulders. He was so tall too; he always had to duck to walk through doorways. We were so poor we couldn't afford somewhere better you see. He was so wise too, so young yet he seemed so wise. He wasn't learned, oh no not learned but he knew things that even the most learned professor couldn't fathom. And his voice." Here Thendel paused before taking a shaky breath.  
  
"A purr, soft, resonating and so, so deep. It was like being wrapped amongst the softest blankets in the world yet not suffocating. Velvet soft, warm and comforting. I used to love just listening to him talk."  
  
"Oh Min Tithen." R?nfuin whispered softly, reaching down to stroke a thumb over her cheek. She began to sob again and grasped his soft hand in her rough one, squeezing it tight as her tears made her body shudder.  
  
"You may call me father, adar."  
  
Collach joined the pair then, resting one hand on the girl's head benevolently and grasping his cousin by the shoulder with the other.  
  
"You have grown child, in mind."  
  
"And in heart" R?nfuin finished quietly.  
  
"And yet you have so far to go, so much too learn in such a short time." They said together before lifting Thendel to her feet. Collach held out the staff, it's leaves and vines now as though they were alive and growing, so green were they in look. Grasping it tight she felt energy flow through her veins and she nodded.  
  
"I must go; there is a place I must seek out. My destiny lies there not with you. To Minas Tirith."  
  
"To Minas Tirith." R?nfuin repeated gently. On an impulse he reached for the sword at his side and drew it. It was beautiful in its simplicity, straight lines and soft curves marked its hilt and turning the pommel in Thendel's direction he thrust it into her hands.  
  
"Take this, a gift from father to daughter. Use it wisely and well, but know this. It is with your staff that your true skill lies and not with a sword whose blade shines brighter almost than the stars. Receiving it gratefully Thendel shoved it into her belt, R?nfuin used no sheath and so would his daughter.  
  
"I go now, to Minas Tirith. Farewell Collach, farewell Adar; father mine."  
  
"Farewell Min Tithen, may the stars shine upon your journey and may, beneath a moonlit sky, we meet again." Collach said gaily.  
  
"Fare thee well daughter mine." 


	3. Chapter Two Friends

Chapter Two  
  
After two days steady travelling; Thendel began to feel as though she was being watched. It was that uncomfortable feeling; the one where the hairs on the back of your neck seem to stand up. A light rain began to fall as she moved quickly into the undergrowth. Her staff was gripped firmly in her small hands as she settled back against a tree to wait.  
  
After what seemed like an impossibly long time, probably due to the rain starting to seep through her clothes, Thendel heard a voice further back on the path. She was unsure what shocked her more; the fact someone was singing with the dangers in these woods, or the fact she knew the voice very well.  
  
A blonde mop of curly hair appeared around the corner, quickly followed by a young Hobbit merrily singing.  
  
Cherry pie, and apple too, Don't forget Bungo's stew, Three for me, and three for you, Can you eat as Hobbit's do?  
  
Ah, yes I'll have a seat, And a stool to rest my feet, Lot's of good friends to greet, Yes I can eat as Hobbit's eat.  
  
Loaves of bread piping hot, Porridge eaten straight from the pot, We'll have a feast; we've got a lot, Can you manage what a Hobbit can tot?  
  
Ah, yes I'll have a seat, And a stool to rest my feet, Lot's of good friends to greet, Yes I can eat as Hobbit's eat.  
  
There's the cheese over there, I hear the wine is rather rare, Eat it up without a care, Could you eat a Hobbit's fare?  
  
Ah, yes I'll have a seat, And a stool to rest my feet, Lot's of good friends to greet, Yes I can eat as Hobbit's eat.  
  
There are piles of food galore, Don't be afraid to ask for more, There's cakes shelved in the store, Isn't that what good friends are for?  
  
Thendel slipped silently behind the warbling Hobbit and clamped a firm hand over his mouth. She hushed him silently when he went to protest and pull her hand away, then pulled him back into the undergrowth with her. After a few moments the Hobbit stopped struggling and lay still. With a sigh of relief she took her hand away.  
  
"Everard Took, what on earth are you doing here?" She demanded sternly. The young Hobbit blushed underneath her scrutinising gaze and dropped his head. The rain began to fall more steadily. Grasping his chin in her hands she raised his face to look at her.  
  
"I, I, some 'ink tole me to follow you Thendel. Honest, on Old Took's honour it did." Twisting his hands in his lap, the young Hobbit's eyes kept flicking back and forth nervously. Thendel was just about to reply when a scream sounded. The rain had begun to fall in steady sheets of white now, beating down on the Hobbit's uncovered head relentlessly.  
  
Standing, she pulled Everard up with her and walked quietly in the direction of the scream. Everard padded along behind her, equally as silent but shivering with fear. Together they followed the path until they could see a light shining up ahead. Flitting shadows moved about to what sounded like a drum beat, faster and faster. Their movements grew wilder and more frenzied as the pair crept up.  
  
By the light of a large campfire in the middle of the road, Thendel and Everard could make out a band of orcs. Not too many, but what seemed like a lot for two inexperienced things like them. Off to one side was someone bound to a pole, one of the orcs was tying a filthy piece of material around its mouth as the watched. If any amusement could have been got from the situation it would have been watching the orc try and fit it around the beard. From that and it's build Thendel could only assume it was a dwarf.  
  
Indicating to Everard to stay where he was, Thendel slipped around until she was just behind the dwarf.  
  
"Just stay as still as you can sir, no sudden movements and me and my friend will have you free as quick as you can say Hobbiton."  
  
The dwarf grunted something in reply but did as she bid him too. Using the tip of her sword Thendel began to work at the rope tying the dwarf to the pole. Already his hands were starting to change color through lack of circulation and she knew she didn't have much time before he would be useless in the fight. Whispering thanks to the rain which hid her from the orcs sight, and was blessedly putting out the huge bonfire slowly, she finished the hands and started on his feet.  
  
She was aware of the presence again and patting the ground next to her she tried not too show her annoyance as Everard sat down beside her. He was puffing heavily but he had an annoyingly smug grin on his face as he patted something next too him. The dwarf gave a grunt of surprise and Thendel turned to see a battle-axe. The young Hobbit had retrieved it from the orcs.  
  
Flashing him a quick smile, Thendel began to untie the dirty rag in around the dwarf's mouth. It was stained dark with blood and she dropped it to the ground in disdain. Rubbing his hands furiously behind his back in an effort to get circulation back the dwarf muttered his thanks before grabbing his battle-axe.  
  
Thendel only had enough time too shove a small knife in Everard's hand and push him backwards before the dwarf roared and the two attacked the unwary band of orcs. Stunned the closest orcs fell to the dwarf's sweeping axe as it cleaved their heads off, and Thendel's staff as heads were quickly cracked with more strength than skill.  
  
However those furthest away soon recovered from their shock and grabbed their own weapons. The dwarf dealt with his captors with a great deal of finesse despite his evident rage and it wasn't too long before the first onslaught was dealt with. An arrow sped through the air and lodged itself firmly in one of the orc's necks. Glancing in the direction it had come from, Thendel could make out Everard perched in a tree with a stolen bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
As she turned back she knocked the wind out of an orc holding its sword above her head. Drawing her staff back she heaved it at him again, landing just below its chest making it double over in pain. Spinning on her heel she thumped it into an orc's neck snapping it with a bone-crunching sound. The fire had now died in the onslaught of the rain, and thunder boomed around. Wiping her wet hair from her eyes, she ignored the smear of blood and continued fighting. ---- Sunlight drifted through the waving branches of the trees making shifting shadows on the wet ground. A constant drip of water fell from the leaves on the trees, wetting the miserable trio. The dwarf and Hobbit glared at each other from their separate sides of the small clearing as Thendel gently mopped the blood from the dwarf's arm. Her own head was bandaged tight and already the blood was seeping through the material.  
  
As she finished Thendel sat back to admire her work, it still needed bandaging; the bottom of her cloak would do for that, but for now she had a question that needed asking.  
  
"Who are you sir? And what brought you into the hands of those foul creatures?"  
  
The dwarf stared at her pensively as she started to tear a strip of material from the bottom of her cloak. His face remained as stony as the homes of his kind for a few minutes before he deigned to answer.  
  
"My name is Throin that is all. Anymore than that I cannot tell you, nor is there anything to tell except I was waylaid. And now."  
  
He paused for a few minutes as Thendel tied the strip of material around his wound. The dwarf flexed his fingers when she had finished and seemed pleased with her work because he managed a small smile.  
  
"Where was I?"  
  
Everard went to answer before Throin hushed him severely.  
  
"Ah yes; and now I have nowhere to go. I was sent somewhere and didn't arrive at the allotted time. So now it seems I am homeless once more."  
  
The young Hobbit started to fidget impatiently. Tapping his finger lightly on Thendel's knee he pointed in the direction of the woods behind them. Nodding Thendel let him go and with a much hushed whoop of joy he bounced off into the trees.  
  
"And now young gel, care to tell me what you're doing wandering in these woods with a young rapscallion such as that Hobbit?"  
  
"He isn't a worry Throin I assure you, Everard just gets a little excited sometimes." At this point the dwarf huffed and glared in the direction the Hobbit had run off "He is, my best friend. He followed me when I left my home you see, and I couldn't very well tell him to go home."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"Pardon? Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Thendel, Thendel Fowler. And Ev's full name is Everard Took. I was travelling with two elves for awhile."  
  
The dwarf stood abruptly and tugged at the bandages impatiently. Shouldering his battle-axe he started walking down the road. Clambering up Thendel tried not to notice the fact her vision was swimming and chased after him.  
  
"Throin, are you okay? Did I say something?"  
  
"Say something? Say something?! You dear girl are consorting with the very creatures," Spitting out the word creatures as though it were dirty tasting he continued, "That have made me homeless. Leading those orcs there and having them destroy my home and my family. My FAMILY Thendel! Money can't replace that."  
  
"I know" Thendel whispered softly.  
  
"You know? How could you know? You're just a child. No I don't think you do and I don't need the pity of an elf-friend. Go, Go back to your precious Hobbit friend and leave me to my mourning."  
  
Throin turned his back on her and sat down on a rock. Thendel stood staring at his broad back for a few moments then turned herself. However she didn't walk away.  
  
"My family died Throin, and I should have died with them. Who knows maybe I wouldn't be following this hopeless destiny if I had. But I have to live with it, I've learnt to live with it. It was hard and do you know what? Some nights it hurts so bad I cry myself to sleep. It is then I am glad for my precious Hobbit friend. I have learnt to love him Throin, everyone needs friends."  
  
Tears streaked her face as she turned slowly to face the aged dwarf again. His eyes had gained a haunted look and his beard quivered slightly. Folding his arms tightly across his chest he began to rock back and forth.  
  
"It is okay to cry Throin."  
  
Shifting slightly he grunted then choked out a sob. Holding his head in his hands he lent over. Tears splashed onto the already damp ground as Thendel rushed to the dwarf's side and wrapped her small arms around him. Smoothing his hair down as R?nfuin had done for her only a few days ago she whispered to him softly. Wordless nothings, soothing his frayed emotions so raw for a dwarf.  
  
Light footsteps headed towards them, barely noticeable over Throin's sobs. From around the corner Everard skipped, his arms laden with food. A mushroom disappeared into his mouth as he stopped beside them. Dropping them to the ground he grinned.  
  
"Elevenses."  
  
Glaring at the Hobbit Throin rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands furiously. Drying the tears on his face he shrugged Thendel's comforting embrace off nonchalantly. Everard winked cheekily at him as he casually popped another mushroom into his mouth. In a few moments the trio had a small fire going and were heating water up for a stew. A rabbit lay on a rock and Thendel was skinning it carefully as Everard sliced up the vegetables with the knife the girl had given him the night before.  
  
Throin sat to one side glaring at Everard still when Thendel's voice broke his reverie.  
  
"You are quite welcome to join us if you like Throin, a fighter like you will come in handy and we both welcome new friends don't we Ev?"  
  
Grinning Everard nodded, "Oh aye, we do."  
  
"The day I become friends with that fool of a Took is the day that I allow myself to be caught again. " Throin said gruffily, "But I shall join you Thendel." 


	4. Chapter Three Friction

Chapter Three  
  
Throin and Everard spent the next few weeks travel fighting. Not physical fighting, rather verbal. They let it be known that neither liked the other much. If truth be told they didn't like each other at all. Throin was gruff and blunt, caring little for the warm friendship and love Thendel and Everard shared. In contrast Everard was warm and open, up for a laugh but knowing just when his best friend needed comfort.  
  
If truth be told they each believed the other was not good for Thendel, which led to many a heated debate over the fire at night. When Thendel fell down the steep ravine they were descending, Throin was there to help her up and support her until she could walk on her own again. Unable to assist because of his size, Everard spent the next few days and nights sulking moodily and nothing Thendel said could coax him into song.  
  
He snapped out of it easily enough when Thendel had her nightmare again. A recurring one that hit her when she least expected it. The young Hobbit was by her side instantly, holding her tightly as she wept for her lost family as again and again she pictured their deaths. Throin could only watch self- consciously knowing there was little he could do.  
  
This night was nearing the end of spring and the rains were starting to abate. The air was warm and balmy as they rested on the banks of the river Greyflood. The trio had a small fire lit to boil water and warm some of the bread they had cooked a few nights before. The rich smell of toasting bread drifted through the small dell in which they lay mingling with the smells of drying grass.  
  
The day had been a lazy one, spent fishing on the river's bank and hunting randomly through the undergrowth for plants to stock up their dwindling supply. It had been decided that they would head for the small fishing community on the banks of the river Anduin where it met the sea. Ered Anduin it was called. However they had barely enough food to reach there unless they stopped over at one of the new towns that had been built up since King Aragorn's ascent to the throne. None of them liked that idea much.  
  
Although both Everard and Thendel longed for the sounds of other voices and sweet music that they missed. The songs and rhymes they sang to while away the evening hours were becoming repetitive even to them. Song without music had lost its earlier appeal. So, while Thendel and Throin tended to their meal Everard was busy building a crude version of a lute.  
  
Twisting the hairs he had pulled from Thendel's head tightly and rubbing them with the fat of a rabbit he deftly made the strings. The body seemed to be the hardest thing to make but Throin looked up and muttered gruffly.  
  
"I can carve you out the body young un's. Though with only a limited set of tools it shan't be good."  
  
Thendel eagerly agreed and soon the sounds wood-carving echoed around them. It was so rhythmic that the two watching were lulled to sleep. Throin continued on, humming a dwarf's song under his breath and tapping his foot in time to the knife carving away at the piece of wood lying in his arms. The sun set before them in a blaze of color and the fire died down without the attention of the trio and still Throin sat carving.  
  
Darkness had fallen when he put it aside and roused Thendel. Using the carvings they quickly had the fire lit again. In the light of the flickering flames two forms could be seen. Throin growled low in his throat but Thendel leaped to her feet and went to sit before them. Gold glinted in the light of one of the creature's hair.  
  
"Collach, R?nfuin; you have returned. Did you find what you sought?"  
  
"Aye Min Tithen, though it seems it was little welcomed by your friend here."  
  
Her face wreathed in smiles she hugged Collach close to her before starting to laugh. Collach soon joined her when Throin's face darkened.  
  
"Throin dear, you know they couldn't help it." Thendel scolded gently, earning her a benevolent smile from R?nfuin. "Oh how I have missed you both. It seems so long since I saw you before." Holding her hand out, she pressed it lightly to R?nfuin's forehead. The dark elf took her hand in his own and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Dear daughter of my heart, I have missed you also. It seems you have grown more joyful since I saw you last." R?nfuin stated calmly, his gaze falling in the sleeping Hobbit.  
  
"Oh yes, I love Everard dearly and he has shown me how to be happy once more." The young girl paused briefly and looked into the eyes of elf that had adopted her as his daughter intently. "It was you that sent him Adar?"  
  
"No that was Collach's doing, my cousin sent him a dream whilst he slept. A simple thing to do though not something I believe in indulging in. But the flame burns brightly in Collach's heart - it is futile to dissuade him once his mind is set."  
  
Both elves and the human turned their gaze to the sleeping Hobbit. Stretching out her arm, Thendel brushed a lock of blonde hair from his face lightly. Throin grunted again and returned his attention to the fire. However the sound of Throin's voice awoke Everard and for an instant the angelic smile that had been on his face darkened. Upon seeing Thendel and the two elves looking at him intently he smiled again. Blue eyes shone with laughter as he jumped up.  
  
"I know you," He said to Collach as he planted himself by Thendel's side, "You're the elf from my dreams."  
  
R?nfuin stared at his cousin incredulously to which the blonde elf grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You showed yourself to him cousin? That goes against everything either of us believes in. Why did you do it?"  
  
Collach sat still for a few minutes, obviously thinking deeply. If he was going to get R?nfuin on side again he would have to choose what he was about to say very carefully.  
  
"It was purely an accident, I was thinking to hard about Thendel being by herself to worry about showing myself to the Hobbit. I fear I might have let a bit of myself into the dream without realising it until it was too late. By that time the Hobbit had realised I was there and his dream-self demanded to know who I was." Winking at Thendel he couldn't resist adding, "I mean it's not everyday a young Hobbit gets to see an elf so utterly ravishing as myself. I could not disappoint him."  
  
Shaking his head R?nfuin let the matter drop and nodded his head in the direction of the eastern horizon. The wisps of clouds that streaked the sky were already stained a pale pink color against the dark blue of the night sky. The stars still glittered in the heavens.  
  
"Arien, she who guides the sun, will arise soon and Tilion shall leave our sky. Plans we must make, wither shall we head?"  
  
"Ered Anduin." Thendel replied, her gaze still caught by the magnificence heralding the arrival of Arien, the Maia. "To learn of my father."  
  
R?nfuin nodded his ascent and both he and Collach set about packing up the camp. Together they helped share the load and doused the fire. As the sun appeared over the tree tops, casting a pale golden light on the swaying green ocean and the ripples of the blue, they set off once more.  
  
What little clouds marred the perfection of the pale sky fled at the coming of the Maia and her vessel so that no shadow dimmed their path. Bird call sounded around them, and joyous once more Everard took up the lute, and prepared to string it. To his astonishment it was done, the rich burgundy of the wood shone as though waxed and the strings were tuned to perfection. The soft, warm sounds joined in chorus with the trills of the birds. 


	5. Chapter Four Mysteries

As they neared Ered Anduin, the base of the great river Anduin, the traveling companions come upon little villages more and more frequently. At each one they asked after Thendel's father and showed them the only heirloom the young girl possessed; a small locket with a picture of a woman inside. On the front was engraved a willow branch surrounded by tiny stars and on the back the letters W.F. Thendel had already come to the conclusion that F stood for her family name; Fowler but the W puzzled her endlessly.  
  
Tired and travel worn they stumbled across a field of summer grass to where they could see candles glinting in the street lamps. This village seemed larger than the ones they had passed through previously. The buildings seemed well cared for despite the damaged done by the salty breezes coming in from the sea. The paths were well swept as was evident by small figures hurriedly sweeping in the dim light. Compassion sweeping through him for the frail people; Everard broke a piece of his bread and handed it to one small child.  
  
Grasping at it hungrily the child tore into it with savage hunger. It was difficult to tell whether or not the child was a boy or a girl beneath the grime that caked its hair and clothes. Black soot covered the thin face and passing over his handkerchief Everard watched sadly as it wiped its face clean. When it went to hand it back he closed the child's hand and pushed it away.  
  
"No, you keep it." He declared and headed back to where the others were waiting. As they turned the corner they saw the child heave a sigh and go back to sweeping. Anger contorted Collach's normally jovial face as he stomped along the cobbled road. The others had difficulty in keeping up with the brisk pace he was setting.  
  
When he finally slowed down they had reached the other side of town. Here the roads seemed less well looked after and the buildings suffered more from disrepair and the constant battering of the salty winds. The street lights weren't lit and they had to find their way by moonlight. A soft creaking sound reached their ears and with a grunt Throin started towards it.  
  
"Means a tavern lass" He explained to Thendel when she tried to draw him back. "Though what sort of place it'd be I dinnae. But Collach 'ere had the right idea takin' us to this part o' town."  
  
Soon it was proved right, up above a nearby doorway swung a sign. It seemed obvious that it was supposed to be green though it was faded and rusty. The imprint of a horseshoe and an oar stood out dismally. The building itself seemed even less welcoming, with boarded windows and no sound. Turning the handle Throin peered inside.  
  
What he saw surprised him. Around the bar stood men, though not as sad and downtrodden as they should have seemed. Near the back wall one man stood upon an old wooden crate talking loudly while those around laughed. Elbowing their way in, and making sure Everard wasn't lost, they made their way to where he stood.  
  
R?nfuin tried to gain his attention but his voice was lost in a particularly loud burst of laughter. "An' then, my good friends, 'e 'as the gall to call me a wort'less ole man wit' a voice loike a cat on the roof in summer. Say's oi, 'ow is me wort'less governer? Oi does yer wroitin' fer ya doesn't oi? An' oi keeps quoite about it." Those listening suddenly started laughing again and one man called out "Yer tellin' us ain't ya?"  
  
"But ye see, 'e hurt ma feelin's young Kellerby. Callin' me Ma a foul- mouthed ole crone wot don't see the end of 'er nose and all. So wot's oi say then eh? Eh?" Behind the bar stood a young girl, her cheeks rosy and her hair unkempt in a crude bun. From where she was calmly drying a beer glass and listening to orders for drinks she answered him. "That ye won't write nothing for him anymore."  
  
"By me ole wooden leg the gel got it. Free cheers for her lads. 'ip, ip." As they cheered the young child who waved them off with her towel the companions tried approaching the old man again.  
  
His hair was just as wild as the young girl's and his hands shook as he settled down into a chair. Once he grasped onto his drink it stopped but the ale seemed the shiver slightly. Thendel sat opposite him, with Rynfuin standing just behind her. The other three headed towards the bar.  
  
"Wot do ye want eh m'gel? Wot's a young lass loike yerself doin' in a place loike this?" Leaning back in her chair, Thendel crossed her arms over her chest and stared levelly at the man. "Oh, ye thinks oi can tell ye eh?" Thendel still said nothing though her eyes flickered briefly at his comment. Rynfuin clicked his tongue impatiently and rested his hand on his adopted daughter's shoulder lightly.  
  
"If you're the man we heard about in the last village yes. We were told to come and find you." "An' wot luck ye did. It's not often some 'un lookin' for ole Fowler finds 'oo they're after." Her heart skipping a beat Thendel resisted the urge to lean forward and grab the old man by his shirt. She felt herself trembling at his words. Fowler. This is what she was looking for. This was the result of her journeying.  
  
"Oi see oi am 'oo yer after lass. But oi'll take ma leave fer now. Oi know a lass wot'd be proud t'put you up fer the noight. A rare thing she is, 'mongst this rabble. Ask m'gel behind t'bar fer directions to 'er place and she'll set yer roight."  
  
Standing up, he grimaced as he reached for a crutch the pair had failed to notice previously. Limping away he exited faster than either of them thought possible.  
  
Without anything else to go on they did as he bid them. Soon they were winding their way through the streets, being passed from one guide to another. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the same part of the village as they were in when they first arrived. A cream door greeted them as their present guide said his goodbyes and left them. Hesitantly Thendel rapped on the door.  
  
A rich voice called down from the window but it was impossible to discern the words. They stood waiting on the porch for a few moments enjoying the balmy breeze blowing in. The sky was already paling, a herald of the sunrise. A flood of light poured out on the road making the companions blink.  
  
There, in the door, stood a young woman. Her hair was held loosely in a braid of brilliant auburn. Her face was wreathed in smiles as she greeted them one by one. A pale cream dressing gown was wrapped around her as she ushered them into the hallway. "Good morrow, as I see it shall be. My name is Gwaihir. I come from Minas Tirith on holidays, though with your arrival I can see it is going to be anything but peaceful."  
  
Bowing low Collach took her hand and kissed it politely. Gazing up at her through a veil of golden hair he smiled rakishly. "I am sure we will not disposition you to much my lady." "No, I am certain you will not." Returning the smile somewhat vaguely the woman led them upstairs where they were greeted by warm beds. With a sigh of utter relaxation Everard threw himself into one and instantly curled himself up. His snores soon greeted them.  
  
Throin grunted at the young Hobbit and went about going to be a little more calmly. The peaceful look on his face revealed that the grieving dwarf was grateful for the gesture however. Collach took a little convincing from his cousin to turn in as well, so with a little bit of reluctance he bid Gwaihir goodnight and turned in as well.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow questioningly at Thendel, Gwaihir nodded imperceptibly at Rynfuin. Thendel returned the gesture and the trio headed downstairs together. Offering an explanation; quickly settled down into a large armchair. "He is my adopted father, therefore anything that concerns me concerns him. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"No I didn't think you would. Old man Fowler said this elf had some bearing on your decisions and I see that is evident." Gwaihir replied as she poured out some tea for them. "Now I would like to hear your story my dear before I decide on what to do. There are some here that would not like to know of your coming." Thendel obliged and under Rynfuin watchful eye she told Gwaihir all she could about herself.  
  
When she had finished the lady sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers under her chin pensively. A mixture of emotions passed over her face from relief, happiness and finally to worry. It was the last emotion that made Rynfuin moved towards her in concern. Her face had whitened considerably and she kept glancing to the open curtain the faced out onto the road.  
  
Noticing her glances Thendel jumped up and drew them shut hastily, the velvet material swishing against the floor rug. Resting a hand on her shoulder Rynfuin knelt down and offered silent support. Gwaihir had begun to tremble slightly and she seemed ill at ease.  
  
"You are indeed who we feared you were Thendel. It pleases me greatly and will many others too but there are some who loathe and fear your family name. They curse it daily and it is forbidden to give those who are your relatives their true names. You have arrived in your father's home only to find your father hated grievously. There is little I can do to prevent that though I pledge to protect you. With my life."  
  
Eyebrows raised Rynfuin moved so that he was now in front of her. He rested comfortably back on his heels and gazed at her for a few moments but she didn't back down. She stared at him just as resolutely before the elf turned his dark gaze away from her. He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement and she, in return, gave him the briefest of smiles.  
  
"I am a ranger Thendel, a ranger of Gondor. A title you should have borne if not for the greed of your father. But, such things happen and there is little good to be expected from a situation like this."  
  
Collach's head appeared around the corner, his eyes heavy with sleep. Heading for Thendel he reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain about her neck that held the locket. Placing her deformed hand over it protectively she almost whimpered imploringly as the elf took it away.  
  
"This should bring some good my lady, if my dreams prove true."  
  
Burying her face in her hands Thendel refused to watch as Gwaihir took the only item that reminded her of her father. The bright haired woman opened it carefully and stared at the picture inside. Her face instantaneously lightened and she closed it, clasping it just as protectively as Thendel had previously.  
  
"This shall bring him good fortune and no mistake," She muttered to herself "And the child shall live the life she was destined for."  
  
"Thendel?" Rynfuin asked her.  
  
"No, no. She is destined for something different that I know. The child of whom I speak is the little girl you met in the streets. Yes she was a girl- child Collach. Where her younger sister works in the bar alongside her father; Thendel's cousin must sweep the streets. Punishment inflicted on an innocent by our mayor."  
  
Thendel started briefly, her eyes instantly averting towards the curtain she had closed only moments before. Her mind went back to earlier that evening when the child had so ravenously eaten what little food they could offer her. She was her cousin? And ole Fowler was her father's brother? This was the family she had been looking for all along. But who was the lady in the locket?  
  
"That we shall talk of in the morning my daughter, now you must sleep. Everard already misses your comforting presence and Throin grows restless. Now leave us, we have much to discuss that doesn't concern you. Not yet by any means." Rynfuin scolded gently, nudging her towards the door. Collach almost fell into her seat and the trio began talking immediately. Thendel left with one thought on her mind. 


	6. Chapter Five Family

When Thendel arose the next morning a delicious smell of toast and hot chocolate permeated the room. Sitting up in bed she saw Everard hungrily tearing into the food. Besides the toast Gwaihir had given them a large bowl of fruit along with a beaker of juice. It appeared much too big until Throin woke up and drank the entire beaker in one gulp that would have done a man of Beorn proud.

Belching loudly he blushed but when Thendel and Ev laughed he started into the food. Looking around at her surroundings Thendel was surprised to realise how much she had come to miss sleeping in a proper bed and not a hastily thrown together one. The window between her bed and Ev's was thrown right open and the white curtains billowed as the street noises drifted in. She could hear the laughter of children and the loud cries of the merchants as people went about their business. It was in direct contrast to the greeting they had received the night before.

As they ate a louder voice drifted upwards and the sound of someone knocking rapidly upon a door. From inside the house Gwaihir's voice rang out and then the sound of hurried footsteps. Thendel halted mid-bite as the two elves, the Ranger and old Fowler bustled into the room. Whipping their sheets off, Rŷnfuin and Collach ushered Everard and Throin from the room. Old Fowler stayed long enough to deliver the exciting news.

"Today moi dear, yer gonna meet yer family. An' lo's more asides. Git ready now, 'er ladyship 'ere is t'elp yer but yer must be ready quick loike."

When he had closed to door behind him Gwaihir turned to the girl her face a wreath of smiles. Pointing to a nearby table the Ranger informed her that she was to change into them. A simple brown skirt and a white blouse was lain out and on the ground beneath were Thendel's one boots, well polished and clean once more. She looked for her staff and sword and when she turned to Gwaihir questioningly the Ranger shrugged.

"I was told you would not need them today. We are going sailing my dear, upon your family boat." Gwaihir paused in her dialogue briefly as she stripped the blankets completely from the beds and bustled them into the arms of a waiting maid.

"Many of your family no longer grace the streets of this village as they could not bear the mental torture anymore. Many of those citizens in the 'upper-class' feel it is their duty and Eru-given right to abuse them now that they have fallen into ruin. You have met three of those that still remain here; the other two are your Grandmother and your aunt. It is your Grandmother's locket that you have worn all these years."

With a smile Gwaihir pushed Thendel lightly out the door and onto the landing where the others waited. Without realising it they were all soon out on the road and moving quickly through the crowds. Past the old inn they had visited the night before and into a more rundown area of town. Buildings that were barely all there held each other up as they leant heavily away from the ocean breeze. As they walked Gwaihir softly explained how she had spent a great deal of money improving this area and that it had been much worse before.

"There is little one person alone can do Thendel, I'm afraid it is mostly in vain but I do so enjoy seeing their smiles.

Old man Fowler coughed as she said this and tried to hide a grin.

"She doesn' taike enough credit fer wot she does dis gel, she be a' angel in most peoples oies 'ere. Dinnae lissen to 'er when she be saying 'er kin'ness is in vain."

Pushing the old man roughly Gwaihir could only blush as he continued to praise her to the skies, now more so because he could see it made her uncomfortable. Merry laughter followed them as they headed for the river and the wharf where the boat awaited them.

----

An old lady stood upon the forecastle of the boat, held up by a young woman, when they arrived. Her wrinkled face was bright and even the glasses perched upon the end of her nose seemed to be excited they flashed so brightly. Chattering loudly to herself she hurried them aboard the ship and bellowed an order down to the small crew on the deck.

"Git yer backs into m'dears, tis be a good day fer all 'o us an we want ter take full 'vantage of it."

As she continued shouting orders at the crew it became obvious to the friends that she knew what she was doing besides her frail appearance. The men seemed cowed underneath her intense gaze and they soon reached the open ocean. A gasp behind her made Thendel jump. Rŷnfuin and Collach stood staring at the ocean their eyes shining brightly.

"_Adar_? Collach? What is wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Are you seasick?" Everard asked from where he sat chatting brightly with the young girl from the bar, "Mama says getting seasick is a horrible thing. Come to think of it I don't know how she'd know that, do you?" This part he directed at the girl and his attention was swayed once more.

As the pair began discussing the gruesome subject of being seasick the two elves sat Thendel down to explain.

"The sea calls elves my dear, on the other side is Valinor; the home of the Valar and our kin. When one sets their eyes upon its white crested waves they become enamoured and long forever after to travel across it. A cruel thing indeed for we had intended on staying with you for the rest of your journey."

Their words sunk in and Thendel sprung back from them in horror, shaking furiously. Her eyes grew wide as their gaze remained calm and with a sob she hurtled down the ladder to the deck.

"Now look what ye did to the gel, eh? Trust an elf to upset her." Throin grunted.

"An elf? I will have you know sir that she merely took our words the wrong way." Collach retorted hotly.

Shaking his head at their blindness Throin followed the girl with his eyes as she slipped into the hold.

"She's a mortal, elf. Or had you not noticed that? Are your pretty eyes that blind? If you go it will be like her losing her parents all over again. It will break her."

Without another word he followed Thendel, leaving Ev and the girl still chatting obliviously and the two elves staring at each other in mute horror.

----

"Thendel? Thendel m'gel its me Throin." Standing at the bottom of the ladder the dwarf listened. Tell tale sobs came from behind a wooden crate and he softly walked towards them.

"Thendel?" He whispered as he knelt beside her.

"They're going Throin! Leaving me all alone again! Why? Why does everyone I love leave me? Why do they have to die?"

"Elves dinnae die in Valinor Thend." The dwarf tried to reason with her as he patted her back awkwardly.

"But it 'feels' like that." She said stubbornly as she folded her arms across her chest and sank down further. Setting her chin she glared at him.

"You'll leave me too won't you?"

"I, I…"

"I knew it your just like the rest of them. You'll find someone else to love, someone of your own kind. And you'll just leave me. Well I don't want that!" Pausing for breath she said hotly. "Because I'm leaving you, and everyone else. That'll show you all."

Leaving Throin to stare after her dumbly, Thendel scurried up the ladder and a few minutes later he heard a splash. Shouts rang out on the surface and shaking his head as though to clear it Throin dashed up the ladder as well.

Blinking at the bright sunlight he ran towards the side where Gwaihir and the others stood staring at the small shape swimming frantically in the water. Already she had put a large distance between herself and them. Everard was squatting on the deck, peering through the rails and crying as he tried to call her back. He kept choking on his words however and it wasn't long before his words become a long string of hiccups.

Rŷnfuin and Collach were still standing where they were before. Shocked and not understanding the human girl's actions. Throin noticed that they at least had the sense to be worried for her; tears streaked both their faces as they watched.

As Gwaihir shouted orders to take the old lady below deck and try to revive her, she had fainted dead away as soon as she learnt what had happened, and to turn the ship around to go after her Throin released the ropes on the small boat attached to the ship's side.

Thendel's aunt, Isaebel, nodded to the dwarf as he disappeared over the edge and bustled Gwaihir in after him. A thick arm snaked over the side and grabbed Everard by the ankles. Shrieking loudly he clasped the young girl's hand and the pair slid over the edge.

"She can't come!" Throin growled.

Everard tried to protest loudly as Throin began to push her back on board. The girl dug her heels in and just as he had her against the ships bow she pushed hard with her feet, the pair falling into the bottom of the boat. With a whoop of joy Ev grabbed the oars and began rowing furiously. As Gwaihir helped the girl and dwarf untangle themselves Ev put as much distance between the boat and themselves as possible.

"I'm coming sir, whether you like it or not." The girl said as she picked herself up and dusted off her apron.

"Good on you, Cassie. You tell 'im." Everard laughed as he passed the oars to Gwaihir. Moving over to where Cassie was reorganising the boat's supplies he started poking through its contents. "Now, are we going fishing for a 'Thendel' or aren't we?" He shrieked again as Cassie rapped his knuckles sharply; dropping the mushroom like a hotcake.


	7. Chapter Six Lost

Pulling hard on the oars Gwaihir skimmed the little boat over the waves after Thendel. Isaebel had already taken the ship as far away as she could, much to the Ranger's distaste. But as Throin said the two elves were the last people on Middle-earth the young girl wanted to see right now. Everard was already telling Cassie, Thendel's cousin, all about the adventures she was likely to have when Gwaihir snapped at him irritably.

"If you do not quiet down Hobbit I shall have to make you. We do not need to go putting ideas like that into this young girl's head. As soon as we rescue Thendel we're taking her straight home."

Throin grunted his approval and bowing politely to the bright-haired woman he took the oars from her. As though she were proving her point, Gwaihir shifted places with him awkwardly so that she could sit between the Hobbit and the young girl. Everard bowed his head meekly but Cassie merely stared at the Ranger with an odd kind of regard that bordered on hostility.

Rowing in silence they soon made out Thendel once more amongst the waves. The ship had already disappeared over the horizon and to Gwaihir's discomfort they were moving in a southerly direction. As Throin pulled harder on the oars the Ranger called quietly to Thendel, trying not to startle her.

"Thend? Dear, we've come back for you. Will you not join us?"

Shivering hard Thendel looked up at them, barely registering their presence let alone who they were. Everard closed his eyes to hide his tears as her eyes completely swept over him; she had failed to even recognise her best friend. Her skin had turned a faint shade of blue and she seemed to be growing weaker.

"The spring water would have done little for her. It is coldest this time of year, apart from the winter ocean. It is remarkable that she is still conscious." Cassie murmured softly as Gwaihir pulled Thendel aboard. Both she and Cassie began to wring the water out of her clothes as Everard hunted for a blanket. Looking on helplessly Throin settled the oars down and handed the blanket to Ev absently.

"Get us to the shore dwarf! Quick, don't just sit there." Gwaihir ordered as she wrapped the blanket around Thendel's shivering body. Rowing with all his strength, Throin pulled the boat through the water and as they reach the shoreline both he and Cassie jumped out and hauled it the rest of the way. Lifting Thendel's tiny body carefully, Gwaihir carried her out and lay her down in the sun.

"Wood, we need to get a fire going. Do not worry about food just get a fire going." Grateful that there was something useful for him to do finally Everard dove into the undergrowth and immediately set about finding wood. Looking about Throin tried to get his bearings. They were much further south than they had been when they set out, in the opposite direction the others were going.

A dark forest stood behind them as far as he could see and extended almost to the shore. A thin strip of beach ran for a hundred feet and formed a sheltered cove; around the outside was two rocky points. The water in the cove was calm and a pale green color but outside of it the waves had grown choppier and the water was grey, crested with white foam.

He knew not where he was, nor did he feel he wanted to.

"Throin? Look I'm sorry for speaking to you as I did earlier…" Gwaihir said softly from where she was bathing Thendel's feverish brow. Cassie and Everard were trying hastily to get the fire alight.

"Think nothing of it my lady; I should have thought to head for shore instead of just sitting there." Shuffling his feet in the sand he smiled weakly at the woman. When she smiled back he sighed thankfully, he did not like to see sadness in others. Nor self blame. If anyone was at fault it was those damned elves…

A gust of wind blew against his cheek and he noticed the reason for the choppy water. Dark clouds dimmed the horizon and were already blocking the sun from view. Running down the short expanse of beach to where the boat rocked gently in the shallows he hauled it further up.

Thankfully Gwaihir had thought to set up camp as close to the forest as possible, he could only hope that dangers would not come from that direction during the night. Sweating profusely he managed to pull it up to where the others sat and began emptying the contents. At first he merely through them out but at Cassie's protest he began to stack them more carefully.

When Everard realised his intention he set about helping him, although neither spoke a word to the other. When they had finished Everard brandished a longish thick stick he had found that was too large for the fire. Gwaihir was about to jump up when Throin laughed gruffly.

"He knows what it's about my lady; do not worry about us."

With an effort they managed to tip the boat on its side, effectively shielding the party from the wind, which was growing stronger by the minute. Stabbing the branch into the ground, Everard knocked it in as far as he could as Throin held the boat up with his back. When Ev stepped back Throin released the boat and fell onto the sand, face first.

The boat knocked the branch in further but when Everard shook it they all noticed it had become more stable. Both he and Throin began moving the food and other items under the makeshift shelter as Cassie finished getting the fire alight.

Color began to return to Thendel's cheeks but to Gwaihir's dismay she still didn't recognise any of them and had begun to talk feverishly. As she was bending down to try and make sense of her words she was startled by Everard's whoop of joy, albeit a hushed one. In his hands he held a white piece of cloth that appeared to be a sail. Showing wisdom beyond his years he unfolded it and lay it down on the sandy ground.

"Thend has to have the blanket of course, she's sick, but now we won't have to freeze tonight."

"What are you doing Throin?" Cassie asked suddenly of the dwarf. He was hunting through the things that were in the bottom of the boat and he looked up guiltily.

"I know we should be worried about our girl here, but you can't expect us to go hungry. Nor thirsty. We were out at sea all day searching for her without food or water."

Moving over to the dwarf's side, encouraging a cry of protest from Ev as she messed up his makeshift bed, she opened a pack that lay near his side. A loaf of flat bread was inside, along with some apples and some dried apricots. Another bag revealed a small kettle and a flask of water.

"This'll do for tonight, we have enough rations for tonight and tomorrow but that is it. And no Ev, its not Hobbit size rations, you'll have to make do with the same amount as we're having."

About to voice his protest he caught the stern glance of Gwaihir. Again he bowed his head meekly and went back to laying out the sail. Satisfied Cassie went back over to the fire and set the kettle upon it. Throin joined Gwaihir over near Thendel and the pair settled down side by side to act as a secondary windbreak.

Leaning over Everard smoothed out one corner of the sail, his fastidious Hobbit side coming through. As he did a small bag fell from one of his many pockets. Picking it up he turned it over and over in his hands, trying to make out what it was. Just as he went to sniff at it Gwaihir glanced up.

"My tea bag! So that's what happened to it. Trust a Hobbit to pick it up. Now we can have something better than plain old water."

As Cassie passed around the rations and mugs of water, Everard handed out a small amount of tea to each of them. They ate in silence, trying not to notice the dark clouds that threatened overhead. Nor the white sheet of rain coming in from the ocean. While it was still on the horizon it would not take long before it hit the shore.

When they had finished, Throin and Gwaihir lifted Thendel up and placed her atop of the sail, which was comparatively water-proof and would hopefully protect her a bit more from the rain. Dousing the flames Everard and Cassie soon joined them inside the folded sail. It was cold, but at least they were dry and not sick as Thendel was. For that they were thankful as they closed their eyes to sleep.

Sitting up in his part of the bed Throin kept his thick hands tightly on the hilt of his axe. The rain would keep most foes at bay but it paid to be vigilant, and he would not request a lady to take her share of the watch. Nor did he trust the Hobbit or the child with the responsibility. No, it was going to be a long, cold night for one dwarf.


End file.
